


Equal Measures

by allhailgrilledcheesus



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Jack, Collars, D/s elements, Established Relationship, Leashes, M/M, PWP, Payback Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lol have this sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailgrilledcheesus/pseuds/allhailgrilledcheesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rhack Chat mentioned the severe lack of Bottom!Jack so I live to serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Name of the fic from the Milestones - Equal Measures. Great band and great song!
> 
> Thanks to the Rhack chat for giving me the idea of this sin. If you wanna check out some art that's linked to this, have a click [x](http://joycew-art.tumblr.com/post/148077475317/this-is-probably-the-fluffiest-gay-shit-ive-ever). I requested that Joyce drew the guys with collars and she very kindly did so <3

Rhys felt _powerful_. The CEO of the most powerful company in the world was currently underneath him, arching his back into the younger man, trying to maintain a constant amount of friction. Both men were still fully clothed, the film they had put on long forgotten as Jack had gotten rather _handsy_ with Rhys. Normally, Rhys would bend to Jack’s whims as the older man maneuvered his hand closer to the younger man’s crotch. Today, however, it was Rhys’s turn, and Rhys was going to make him _beg_. 

Jack moaned as Rhys ground his hips down on Jack’s crotch. Rhys caught Jack’s mouth with his own, determined to not let Jack take control. Rhys moved his mouth to start kissing his way around to Jack’s ear. “Tonight, I’m gonna be in charge.” Rhys punctuated the last word by nibbling on Jack’s ear lobe. Rhys heard a low moan emanated from the older man, the power from being dominant going straight to Rhys’s dick.

The couple had talked about switching it up before, but Rhys always thought that Jack was joking. Jack brought it up a few days ago and Rhys was quite frankly astonished by the honesty that he found in his boyfriend’s eyes. Jack was a very powerful person and he didn’t ever let that facade down,not even in the bedroom. Rhys was the only person alive that ever saw Jack in any vulnerable state; Whether it was tearing up at the end of a sad movie the pair had watched together, or drooling into his pillow at night, Rhys knew how soft the normally hard man could be. So, Jack letting Rhys take control for once was something the cybernetic young man never expected. 

Little did Rhys know, Jack _loved_ being submissive in the bedroom. The feeling of letting someone else have control was intoxicating. For once, he didn’t have to worry about himself or those around him. He was going to be taken care of by the man he loved and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Jack tried to sit up but Rhys grabbed his hair and pulled, forcing Jack back down onto the couch. Rhys started nipping at Jack’s neck, wanting to leave marks. Rhys wanted everyone on the space station to know that Jack was _his_. Jack let out a low keen as Rhys was particularly rough with one of the bites on his collar and it was music to Rhys’s ears.

Suddenly, Rhys pulled off of Jack and stood up. Jack let a very embarrassing whine escaped his lips and Rhys laughed. The younger man stripped himself of the shirt he was wearing and motioned for Jack to do the same. Immediately Jack stood up and stripped himself of his shirt. Jack went to go for his pants too but Rhys stopped him. 

“Jack, I have a proposition.”

“Rhys, as long as that proposition ends up with your dick in my ass I am _so_ into it.” Jack took a step away from the couch to try and get his hands on Rhys. Rhys stopped him with a hand on his chest. Rhys let his hand travel down Jack’s chest. Jack wasn’t exactly toned. Years of inactivity behind a desk has changed his once toned chest and abs into something slightly more _flabby_. Rhys didn’t mind, however. He could still feel the muscle under there. As Rhys’s hand travelled lower, he could feel the rate of Jack’s breath increasing. Rhys’s hand ghosted over Jack’s crotch and Jack’s breath hitched.   
“I wanna get a little bit of… let’s say _revenge_ for last week.” Jack raised an eyebrow. Rhys slid his flesh hand underneath the waistband of the sweatpants Jack was wearing and palmed the older man through his boxers. Rhys was surprised to find the man wasn’t going commando like he usually did. Maybe he was feeling sentimental and put on a pair of Rhys’s. Who knows?

“R- _hng_ \- revenge, kitten?” Jack’s irises were now taking up the majority of his pupils, the green and blue barely visible through the CEO’s lust. 

Rhys removed his hand, smiling when Jack couldn’t help the buck of his hips, and sauntered off towards their shared bedroom. Jack took a moment to appreciate the way Rhys’s hips swayed in the long riding shorts before following the younger man. 

When Jack passed the threshold of the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks, stunned. Rhys was standing at the foot of their bed, naked with his dick erect and against his stomach, and with a collar in his hand that Jack had never seen before. It was simple, just black leather with a silver ring in the front. Jack realised it wasn’t a normal ring, but a heart instead. A smile played across Jack’s lips. Jack fondly remembered the time last week he got Rhys in a maid’s outfit, collar and all, and realised that this was his comeuppance. 

Rhys held out his hand for Jack to take and the older man did. Rhys raised his arm and lead Jack to turn under it. The cool metal of his cybernetic arm made Jack’s skin get goosepimples as the arm lay across his chest. Rhys dragged the leather of the collar across Jack’s bare chest and opened it in front of Jack’s face. Jack worried his lower lip. Rhys was dragging this out and Jack nearly couldn’t bare it. All the older man wanted to do was turn Rhys around and fuck him senseless into the mattress. However, tonight wasn’t his night to take control. Tonight, it was Rhys’s turn. 

Rhys undid the buckle and slipped the collar onto Jack. The cool metal of the heart contrasted with the warm feeling of the leather. Rhys kissed the join between leather and skin as he did the collar up. “You look so pretty,” Rhys whispered into Jack’s ear. He felt that if he said anything louder, he would break the intimacy. 

Rhys placed two fingers into the collar to ensure that it wasn’t too tight.

“Colour?” 

“Green.” 

Jack leaned back into Rhys. Rhys let his hands run down Jack’s side, hooked his fingers into the waistband of both Jack’s sweatpants and underwear and pulled them down. Jack stepped out of the pool of clothing and turned around to face Rhys. Rhys ran his hand along Jack’s cheek, thumb grazing over the scar that covered the majority of his face. Jack still hadn’t told him how he had gotten the scar. Rhys thought it was enough that the man had shown him what was under the mask. 

“You’re so beautiful. You’re gonna be _so_ good for me, right?” Rhys slipped two fingers of his flesh hand into Jack’s mouth and smiled as the man began to suck immediately. Rhys moaned at the sensation and the devilish look in Jack’s eye. Every time Rhys did something, he expected Jack to just take control like he usually did. However, Jack seemed like he was still going to play along. 

Rhys turned Jack around and placed his hand in the centre of his chest and pushed, causing Jack to fall back onto their bed with a soft _thwump_. Rhys loomed over the older man, hands either side of his head. Rhys ghosted his lips over Jack’s forcing the older man to arch his back to capture their lips together. This was different from the frantic kissing on the couch earlier. Jack had given up trying to take control and was much more docile now being pinned to the bed by his boyfriend. Jack tried to run his hands through Rhys’s hair but Rhys pinned his hands above his head. All Jack wanted to do was deepen the kiss and Rhys knew this. By denying him what he wanted, Rhys knew that he was driving Jack crazy.

Rhys reached over to the dresser to find the lube that was discarded there the last time they had sex and sat up, removing his grasp from Jack’s wrist. Jack looked confused. Rhys hooked a finger into the ring of the collar and pulled, forcing Jack to sit up with him. 

“Get yourself ready for me.” 

Jack looked at Rhys glassy eyed. Rhys was extending the lube out towards the CEO, looking slightly wrecked. His usually perfectly preened hair was laying flat against his head, several strands coming down onto his forehead. Jack almost blurted out that he loved him then and there. The pair hasn’t exchanged those three words yet, but it was obvious the way the pair felt for each other. 

“Colour?” Rhys’s brow furrowed in concern. 

“Green as cash, kitten.” With that, Jack took the bottle of lube and warmed up a generous amount of it on his fingers. Without any further ceremony, Jack pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle. It had been many a year since he had done this, so it was much _harder_ than he remembered. 

Rhys sat next to Jack on the bed, stroking himself in time with Jack fucking himself open. Rhys had something a little extra planned. However, in that moment, all he could focus on was the way in which Jack’s mouth was open in a small ‘o’ of pleasure with small noises escaping from his mouth. Rhys felt his dick twitch in his palm. The knowledge that he made Handsome Jack make those noises gave him the biggest thrill in the galaxy. 

Jack was now scissoring two fingers inside of himself and reaching round to try and stroke his cock but his eyes flew open when he heard a soft _click_. Rhys looked predatory with the leash in his hands. Jack almost stopped working himself open with shock but Rhys pulling on the leash forced him down onto his fingers, causing a low moan to pass his lips. 

“Keep going.” Rhys ordered.   
Jack nearly came then and there. Rhys was usually so demure and submissive in the bedroom so Jack was _really_ enjoying this new side of him. 

Jack pushed a third finger into himself, deciding that after this he would be ready. Jack curled his fingers until he was seeing stars. Knowing that he couldn’t touch himself was _torture_ but he didn’t want to upset Rhys. Jack heard the unmistakeable sound of a condom wrapper being undone and smiled to himself. 

Rhys grabbed the discarded lube and added some to his dick. He couldn’t wait to be buried within Jack. It was something he had thought about for the longest time. Rhys didn’t mind being a bottom, but sometimes it was nice to be on top. 

Jack removed his fingers and felt Rhys’s tip pass over his now open hole. Jack tried to edge forwards, just wanting something to replace the feeling of his fingers inside of him. Rhys was having none of it, giving a warning tug on the leash. 

Rhys slowly pushed himself in. Damn, Jack was _tight_. Rhys let out a moan which was matched by Jack. Rhys changed the leash over in his hands from being in his flesh hand to his metal one in order to rub circles into Jack’s hip. He needed Jack to relax if this was going to work. Jack was doing well though. Rhys could see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed through the stretch. 

Rhys bottomed out and nearly forgot what he was doing. Jack felt _amazing_. It was only when Jack wiggled his hips that Rhys realised what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Hands above your head no- _hng_ ,” Jack shifted up the bed slightly, cheeky smile on his lips, “-no touching.” Jack complied slowly, eyes never leaving Rhys’s. 

Rhys started a painfully slow pace, thrusting in and out and causing Jack’s eyes to roll back into his head. Rhys knew what he was doing and it showed. Jack was practically writhing with want. All he wanted to do was touch Rhys. He needed to run his hands around the milky white sides of his body and trace the tattoos on his chest. He wanted to bite down on the tattoo on his neck and make Rhys scream his name. However, he was the one swearing blind, wanting more, saying his boyfriend’s name like a prayer. 

Rhys pulled on the leash, forcing Jack out of his reverie. Rhys pulled out causing Jack to whine at the loss. Rhys lay down on the other side of the bed, pulling on the leash enough to make Jack follow. 

The cybernetic man gestured to his dick, “Well, it ain’t gonna ride itself.” Jack nearly burst into laughter at Rhys re-using a line that _he_ used on Rhys a few weeks ago. Jack shook his head and straddled the younger man. 

Rhys lined himself up at Jack’s hole and Jack sank down onto him. Jack had forgotten how _good_ it felt to ride someone. His prostate was constantly being hit and Jack was feeling euphoric. Rhys’s hips bucked up into Jack as the older man bounced on top of him. 

“Jack, _oh_ , Jack I’m close.” Jack took it upon himself to actually touch himself for the first time this night. He matched his strokes in time with the rhythm he set for the pair of them. 

Rhys came first, thrusting up into Jack. Jack followed soon after, his walls contracting and milking the orgasm out of Rhys. Jack’s cum was all over both men’s chests. 

Jack rolled of the younger man and the pair of them lay on the bed, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow. Rhys removed the condom from his now flaccid cock, tied it up, and threw it in the trash can. Rhys tugged on the leash to pull Jack into a kiss. 

“You did good.” Rhys smiled as he broke away from the kiss. 

“Good? I was friggin _amazing_ , kiddo.” Rhys let out a breathy laugh. “We should do this more often. Well… not _too_ often because my ass hurts.”

Rhys reached over to the dresser on his side of the bed and found the wet wipes there. He wiped himself off and then got a fresh one to clean Jack. Jack was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Rhys took his time, ensuring that every last drop of the mess he made was wiped up. Rhys lifted Jack’s head with care to remove the collar from around his neck. Rhys was surprised by how little resistance he experienced when presenting the idea to Jack. Not that he was complaining, of course. Rhys discarded the collar on the floor so that he didn’t have to get out of bed.

Rhys scooted on the bed to rest his head on Jack’s chest, enjoying the heat that the man emanated. 

“Jack, I lo-.” Rhys was cut short by a small snore escaping his boyfriend’s lips. Rhys just smiled, content with what was happening in that moment, and closed his eyes for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come shout at me on tumblr for not writing what i should be writing: therhackoning


End file.
